The present invention relates to photographic image capture. More particularly, the present invention relates to visual obstruction removal with image capture.
Camera devices operate to capture images of visual content. The camera devices may be still action camera devices that capture a single frame of visual content or may be video camera devices that capture a sequence of frames of visual content.